


my mind spins like a broken record

by threepink



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Victor Nikiforov, Demons, Ice Spirit Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Spirits, Yandere, Yandere Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threepink/pseuds/threepink
Summary: After much struggle, Demon Victor manages to convince Ice Spirit Yuuri to come back with him to his castle and be his bride. And despite everyone else's negative responses, Victor will stop at nothing to make him stay forever.





	

When the first snowflake kisses the ground, Yuuri awakens.

While winter smothers others, he embraces it, arms outstretched, wings flaring out. For he is an ice spirit, the fairy of frost, born with countless others to dance around the frost and cast enchantments and illusions to honor their mother, Winter.

This year, he finds himself in Russia. Of course, Winter cares for him and all his siblings, and so he’s in a beautiful, secluded forest of brittle wood and colorless glaze. There’s a pond in front of him, frozen over completely, and Yuuri smiles widely.

Mother didn’t place him in a spot which had a pond last year. She remembered his wish! Giddily fabricating a pair of ice skates on his feet, Yuuri immediately glides on the ice, giggling with a voice that sounds like the tinkling of Christmas bells.

It’s perfect. Everything is as planned. For now, Yuuri would enjoy himself here in this ethereal place, and as soon as the Sun melts the first drop of snow, he will hibernate once again.

 

…………………………

Joy doesn’t stay

Sadness never leaves

………………………..

 

A month later, Yuuri is skating when he hears a twig snap.

There’s someone here.

Turning to face the being, Yuuri flinches when he realizes that there’s a human. He seems to have his stare fixed on Yuuri, but his face doesn’t give away any hint of emotion.

He has silver hair, something he’s sure doesn’t fit a typical young human, and eyes so glassy Yuuri can see his reflection in them. The man cocks his head. “Nice costume.”

“O-oh!” The human can actually see him. But mother says that most humans are not gifted with the eyes of a spirit. Ignoring the fact for the time being, Yuuri thanks him softly for his compliment and steps off the ice.

He’s not so comfortable anymore now that a human is here. Mother promised them all a location that somehow barred humans from wandering around them, so Yuuri can’t say he’s prepared to see him. He doesn’t look very threatening, though.

“Were you skating?” The strange person smiles gently, amusement etched in the lines of his upturned mouth. “Please don’t stop. Do you mind if I watch?”

Yuuri doesn’t move.

“Ah….am I too forward? Please don’t be scared. My name is Victor. What’s yours?”

“…..Yuuri.”

Victor looks pleased. “What a lovely name, Yuuri.”

The way he drawls out Yuuri’s name sounds so silvery, and Yuuri’s legs tremble. “Thank you, Victor.”

Victor suddenly sits down on a tree stump. Yuuri watches with curiosity as Victor ties on a pair of black ice skates to his feet. Yuuri’s never seen any ice skates that weren’t made directly from ice. Everything about him is so peculiar.

The silver haired man gently begins gliding over the ice. The spirit notes that he must be very skilled in skating, by the way his knees don’t tremble and his form is poised and confident. Just as the tension starts to melt away from Yuuri’s shoulders, the man performs a beautiful jump in the air.

Soon, he begins executing so many types of jumps, twirls and flips that Yuuri couldn’t even wrap his mind around what was happening. Even he, an ice spirit, didn’t perform those moves. Fascinated, he inches closer, trying to understand how they work.

All of a sudden, the man abruptly stops, making Yuuri stand back in surprise. “Won’t you join me?” He says smoothly. He sounds nothing like Yuuri. Where the spirit sounds like innocence and purity, the human’s voice comes out like silk and lust. The ice spirit can’t say he isn’t enraptured.

Hesitantly, he holds out his pale, trembling hand, to which Victor takes gently. He squeaks in surprise when Victor lifts up his hand to kiss it. His lips feel like soft snow, yet warm, and Yuuri feels tingly inside.

Yuuri shakily steps on the ice, legs still weak from just being around the odd man. Victor breezily wraps his arms around the spirit’s waist, and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Yuuri, you look sublime. I wish you could be with me forever.”

Victor is very forward in his flirting, and Yuuri’s face burns. The feeling is weird, considering the fact that he’s always surrounded by ice and snow, but it’s not unwelcome. He doesn’t say anything in fear of disrupting the human’s thoughts as they drift on the ice, the way the river stream bends and twists calmly.

It feels wonderful. He places his head on the human’s shoulders and sighs. He’s been alone for so long, and while he knows his family is with him, he can’t help but feel starved of contact.

 

 

 Mm, this spirit looks delicious. What a naïve little thing, Victor muses, entering the arms of any stranger he sees. Winter must be losing her touch if she allows her children to be touched by beings such as himself.

He hasn’t lusted in a while. Humans are so flawed, dirty, and impure, while this spirit is just divine and perfect in every single way. He smells like fragrant flowers, lemon grass and buttermilk, and the scent waltzes around Victor’s mind as he imagines ravishing him.

It is no wonder all his friends claim that spirits are the best to keep as pets and partners. Humans are very fragile and have lives that are incredibly short. They are mediocre in terms of entertainment, and have needs and wants that beings such as Victor shouldn’t really bother themselves with.

Yuuri is sighing. How cute. He’s dazzling in the way that other’s aren’t, all graceful and charming without even putting on an act. Things that are untouched are always so very tempting, aren’t they? Would it be such a shame if he took this spirit for himself? Winter has millions of other children, all brats with as much purity as yellow snow. She wouldn’t mind the loss of one.

Yuuri’s stomach is taut and smooth, from what he can see behind the translucent fabric, and his skin is so very fair, like porcelain, or fresh snow that hasn’t touched the soiled ground. The sides of his waist aren’t covered with the pesky material that nearly envelops the spirit, and Victor can’t help but rub his thumbs on the fair skin. It is deliciously unmarked as well. He would have to work on that.

Touching his skin seems to have some sort of effect on Yuuri, for he shudders and presses himself deeper into Victor’s arms. There are no goose bumps, which is pleasant for Victor because it’s one of the human flaws that he dislikes the most. Humans are nothing compared to such a delectable treat.

He has such a sweet face, adorned with wide eyes that seem to sparkle with curiosity when he finally looks up at Victor. For some reason, this ice spirit doesn’t have clear white irises. He has rich and creamy chocolate eyes that swirl with unbridled emotion with every bat of his thick, black eyelashes the shade of his hair. He’s seen many ice spirits, but never one with eyes and hair as dark as this one.

His wings softly glimmer purple and are artfully translucent, and change patterns like snowflakes dancing around in joy. They look sensitive, and Victor smirks inwardly at the thought of a sharp tremor going through the ice spirit if he were to stroke them.

“Why are you here?” He speaks up, lips a lovely shade of berry red. “Do you humans come here often?”

Oh, how rich! This little lamb thought that he was a human! That might actually come in handy….

Victor grasps Yuuri’s chin, tilting it upwards so he can see Yuuri in all his virginal glory. “Am I forbidden to come here, Yuuri? Would you rather I leave?”

“N-no….” Victor releases his hold on Yuuri, leaving him nearly tumbling over the frozen pond. “Don’t leave, please! I don’t want you to go.”

How adorable. Yuuri believed that he was actually going to leave him here. As soon as the Moon reflects itself from the ice, he will take Yuuri back to his realm and make sure he can never return. “I’m not leaving, Yuuri. Would you like to take a walk with me around this forest?” After all, it would be the last time he sets foot on Earth.

“A-ah….okay….”

His angel takes Victor’s out stretched hand with a hesitant smile.

 

 

They stroll together, snow peppering their hair and clothes as they grip each other’s hand tightly.

Victor looks so pretty in white. “Yuuri, do you ever leave your home?”

“Oh, no! If we go out for our own selfish desires, Winter will punish us!” Yuuri whispers, as if his mother would just come out of nowhere and smack him. “I can’t ever leave!”

“But don’t you ever want to see what the other realms look like?”

Yuuri shakes his head furiously. “I can’t disobey mother. We’re born to serve her, after all.”

Victor’s eyelids shutter. Yuuri can’t help but watch the soft flutter of his eyelashes. “Would you serve anyone who’s your master, Yuuri?” Yuuri’s stomach takes a sharp swerve downwards. He really shouldn’t be talking about his mother like this.

“…..Winter is my master, if you put it in those terms.” Yuuri says carefully. “There can never be another master for me. She is my creator.”

Suddenly, Victor’s grip tightens and the ice spirit tries to ignore the slight discomfort he’s starting to feel. “Well, never say never, right, Yuuri?” He winks one cerulean eye.

The tension is pretty thick after that, and Victor seems to be lost in thought after their short talk about masters. What a strange subject to talk about, Yuuri muses. “…Victor? What is the outside world like?”

Victor looks at him. “Why, Yuuri, wouldn’t it be taboo to talk about the outside world? Your mother would be plenty furious at me when she realizes you’re talking about it!”

Yuuri can tell that Victor is not happy from his previous response. He’s not sure what triggered him, but he’s never talked to anyone other than his siblings, Winter and another wandering spirit named Phichit. All of them are nothing like Victor. He’s at a complete loss right now.

“I’m sorry if I offended you, Victor.” He says quietly, like a simpering mouse being dangled by its tail. “I’ve been told by Winter that I might die if I’m taken out of somewhere that isn’t at a perfectly cold temperature. She says our bodies are not equipped enough to handle warmth. I don’t want to die, Victor!”

Victor looks surprised for a moment before looking down carefully at him. “Oh, Yuuri, I’m not upset. Since you told me the truth, I’ll tell you something in return. The outside world is harsh and cruel, but under my roof you’re always safe, loved and protected. This place looks very lonely, Yuuri. If you could, would you want to go?”

There’s a pregnant pause.

Yuuri can’t quite imagine the outside world. Everything he’s seen so far has been only white snow, barren trees, and if he’s lucky the occasional bright furred animal. Would outside be colorful and vibrant? Or would it be scary and gloomy? But Victor said that under his roof, he would be safe….

“……If I would be under your roof, then,” Yuuri looks down, unsure. “I guess so.”

This makes Victor’s face light up in happiness, and Yuuri feels terribly sad about the fact that he can’t leave as much as he wants to. “But I can’t leave, Victor, you have to remember-“

“Yuuri.” He cuts through smoothly, like a warmed up knife slicing through snow. “I can bring you out of this place. But you have to make a deal with me.”

“A deal?” Yuuri asks, interested piqued.

“If I take you to the outside world without you dying and keep you under my roof, I will have your hand in marriage. You will be my cherished bride.” Victor says smoothly. Yuuri’s breath lodges in his throat.

“Victor! We just met, and- and you shouldn’t want me as a partner! I’m not very good at anything, but can I just craft something out of snow to give you? Only just for a short trip outside!” He begs.

The silver haired human doesn’t seem very impressed. Yuuri deflates. “As tempting as it is to have one of your sweet little creations, I would much rather have the most beautiful creature in all of the realms. I’ll take you out from here forever, Yuuri, you won’t have to ever go back to this dull, terrible place. Aren’t you lonely here? Would you rather I leave and never come back?”

“…..Victor. I outlive humans.” He says quietly. He is very lonely, and Phichit seems to have found a match in the outside world like he wanted because he hasn’t come back yet as promised. He doesn’t want Victor to leave too.

 

 

The ice spirit is so delectable. He’d prefer him to feel like he’s willingly entering a relationship instead of a forced one, and honestly, he doesn’t need some deal to steal him. However, Yuuri’s mother’s lies have created a scenario too good to pass up.

Victor tries to soften his eyes. “Yuuri. I can find some way to become immortal like you. Just say the word and I’ll take you to my castle, my queen.” He’s hoping the pet names would push Yuuri into making the right decision.

Yuuri blushes hotly, and Victor takes him by the knees and back and lifts him up in the air, pressing him closer. “I love you so, so much…..” He says, and for a split second, his eyes flash red.

Before he could even blink, Yuuri pushes him off and backs away, fast. “You’re not a human.” He spits, feeling foolish and naïve. “Stay away from me!” The demon must have tried to trigger Winter’s wrath and wished death upon him! “What did I do to make you want to kill me!?”

Victor’s body is engulfed in flames, making the ice around him melt in an instant. Yuuri watches in horror as what stands in his place is a man dressed in red and black, yet still having Victor’s face. The ice spirit gasps and turns away to run.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Yuuri, if you had just ignored the color of my eyes none of this would have happened. How disappointing.” A translucent hand reaches up from behind Victor and seizes Yuuri by the ankle, dragging him back to the demon.

“Let go!” He shrieks, struggling as Victor casually lifts him up and holds him close. “Mother! Please, help me!” All of the ice spirits know that once they see a stranger’s eyes flash red, the first thing they had to do was escape.

“I’m surprised that Winter actually educated you on demon matter. I certainly wished she skipped over that one, but, well, it’d be a hard thing to explain during the wedding night, anyway.”

“Wedding night?!” Yuuri yelps, trying to push Victor away with his trembling hands. He didn’t agree to the deal! The demon has no right trespassing Winter, who will smash him to pieces.

“I didn’t agree to anything! I don’t want to marry you! Mother will punish you, demon, if you take me away from my home!” He tries to convince the demon to let him down since he doesn’t seem to be affected by Yuuri’s other cries.

“Did she ever tell you about the fact that there were people before her? It’s just like her to be so very vain. I’m one of those born before her, Yuuri, I’m the master of the ones she warns you about. She wouldn’t want to risk her life just for some insignificant ice spirit when she has so many to love. You’d be forgotten in a minute, tops.”

Yuuri’s eyes prickled. Is it really true? His mother would really just abandon him like that? He buried his head in his hands, distraught. Nothing had happened for so long, and now in just a day everything has tumbled down and shattered.

“Ah, moya feya(my fairy), don’t cry.” Victor gently pries open Yuuri’s fingers to lift his chin up. Carefully brushing the ice tears away, he smiles. “Even though she may not love or care for you, I will. I did not lie about loving you. I will not abandon you. I won’t leave you in a strange place for you to endure loneliness. Your mother never truly loved you, my sweet. No one would love you but me.”

“There are so many of you. How will anyone ever love you like I do? If you do not care for me the way I care for you, there are many other gorgeous ice spirits and other spirits to choose from. Poor Yuuri, always destined to be another worthless drop of snow in a land filled with it.”

The dark haired man cries harder, tears clinking from his cheeks to the ground, where they rest on the snowy bed. No one would love him, he realizes. He’s heard of many stunning spirits who happened by luck to be crafted fantastically. He isn’t like them. He had been number 1387645 of the spirits that Winter crafted due to boredom on a random day, many, many years ago. Hardly anything significant or special. Victor is right.

The cerulean eyed man shushes him sweetly, using his hand to smooth through the dark, soft hair. “Moya nevesta(My bride), you don’t need to cry! You just have to tell me to whisk you away and I will whole heartedly grant your wish. I’ve grown rather fond of you, and I don’t think any spirit would be able to seduce me like you did.”

Yuuri looks up, and sees a kind, gentle man who only had the features of a demon but spoke nothing but the truth. “Oh, V-Victor,” He says, slowly lowering his defenses and wrapping his arms around Victor’s neck. “I’m sorry, Victor, don’t leave me, please-“

“Shh, Yuuri, I wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

 

 

Even crying, he looks so terribly endearing. Well, Victor has only told him the truth. Nothing in his words is laced with lies. It feels so satisfying to see Yuuri break down and trust him after all his effort.

He’s so very perfect. Victor will take him back to his castle and introduce him as his fiancé, and then everyone will finally stop pestering him about marriage. Yuuri finally starts to stifle his crying. He loves how weak and helpless the ice spirit looks nestled in his arms.

Seeing him obedient like this makes Victor want to marry him immediately.

Yuuri looks at the forest silently, and Victor realizes it’s already night. Still, he lets him scar the image of his supposedly forever home into his mind. He can feel Yuuri stiffen, probably thick with emotion, and tenderly squeezes the arm he is currently holding.

The ice spirit’s eyes land on the frozen pond.

He swallows, breathes in, and tilts his head down ever so slightly.

They disappear in a puff of smoke.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this fic was an okay experience. I'm just dipping my toes in the yandere/dark waters part of the fanfiction sea, so. yeah. Please comment! I feel very motivated to continue when I see people liking my work! Kudos and bookmarks are also appreciated! Think of them as hammers to break down my writers block! :D


End file.
